Pointing devices are widely utilized by users for specifying a desired position on a screen of a display device. A cursor is displayed on the screen and its display position is moved as a pointing device is operated by the user. By operating the pointing device, the user can position the cursor at a specific position for working with a window displayed on a desktop of an Operating System (OS). When spreadsheet software is active, the user can position the cursor at a particular position for manipulating a cell of a spreadsheet.
For assisting users in such cursor positioning, a technique is known that automatically positions a cursor at a specific position on a screen when the cursor gets near the position. A technique is also known that controls the mobility of a pointing device for enhancing cursor position accuracy.